


【黑白】Gasoline (19-03-31)

by ShadowSelina



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSelina/pseuds/ShadowSelina
Summary: 【最开始入坑时的党费。】【大概就是一个底特律：变人au掺杂了一些私心的改变】【我流黑白，大概ooc了，手机打字写的不咋地请见谅（遁走）】
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	【黑白】Gasoline (19-03-31)

**Author's Note:**

> 【最开始入坑时的党费。】  
> 【大概就是一个底特律：变人au掺杂了一些私心的改变】  
> 【我流黑白，大概ooc了，手机打字写的不咋地请见谅（遁走）】

00

——开机完成。启动检测程序。

——自检结果良好。同步率98%。自我意识——

……

你是谁？

01

安度因·乌瑞恩第一次见到那个自称拉希奥的仿生人是在2038年的一个雨天。新暴风城的灯光在雨中晃动，所有来到这里的人都惊叹于这座城市的美好与繁华，然而警官们却深知繁华下看不见的黑暗。彼时他正在桌前喝着速溶咖啡翻着卷宗，突然就听到一个清脆的鞋跟声由远及近，最后停在了他的身边。

“乌瑞恩警探？”

“是我。请问您是……”安度因抬起头直视着来者。他见过来自不同地区的人，有不同人种的朋友——但是来人的长相实在过于引人注目。青年有着浅褐色皮肤和一头微卷的黑发，身着灰色大衣，红色的眼睛在办公室的灯光下闪烁。

不知为何，他觉得自己大概会溺毙于那个目光中。

黑发青年微微一笑，优雅地躬身。“我是由模控生命派来的WR666型警用仿生人，你可以称呼我为拉希奥。我将协助你调查近期的仿生人暴动案件——我看到你已经在翻阅卷宗了。那么，直入正题？”

02

无论以什么标准来看，拉希奥都实在太像个人类。对此仿生人的回应是他的程序里有最先进的情感模拟，为的就是无限接近人类以更加优秀地完成任务。

“那……我可以看下你的LED灯吗？”

“你是个奇怪的人，乌瑞恩警探；大多数人会好奇我在周末晚上有没有时间。”话是这么说拉希奥还是把额角的刘海撩起了一点点，好让安度因看到那个环状的光源，后者小心翼翼地伸手碰了碰那个嵌在仿生皮肤里的东西。“哇。”

“你为什么会对这个感到好奇？”

安度因想了想，却发现自己也无法解答。所以他说不知道，然后回到了座位上继续翻阅卷宗。

03

“这不是你说的‘谈判’！你根本就只是在从那个仿生人那里压榨信息——”

“然而你的确获取了需要的情报，不是吗？所以谈判还是成功的——”

安度因头疼地叹了口气。“那个仿生人压力已经很大了！你没看出来？他的情绪糟糕到了极点，没当场自爆是你运气好！你可以用更加人道的方法——”

“容我提醒，乌瑞恩警探，仿生人没有实质上的情感，我们有的只是程序模拟。”拉希奥淡定地打断了他，“并且我很确定他不会干出‘自爆’这样的举动。”

“哈？”

“我从不靠所谓的运气。我做一件事时我有百分之百的把握能把它做好。一切尽在掌控之中。”黑发青年看起来有些嘚瑟地挺了挺胸。这个时候他倒是挺情绪化，安度因忍无可忍地叹了口气转头就走。

04

“你知道的，古人类对于你的行为有个相当精确的描述。”

“嗯？”

“圣母病。”

安度因努力控制着想把这个仿生人丢出门的冲动。亏他一开始还觉得拉希奥看起来风度翩翩，这货摆明了就是个冷血还喜欢无理取闹的小屁孩。

然而拉希奥的确能用魅力和谎言套到他用真诚套不出的话。所以他想他大概还得忍受这家伙一段时间。

05

“你为什么要那么做？！你没必要杀了她们，她们已经失去了战斗能力——”

“安度因，请冷静。”

“冷静？拉希奥，你刚刚杀了两个人——”

“请容我纠正几点。第一点，那是两个女性仿生人，不是‘人’。第二点，我并不认为她们拿枪指着你是失去战斗能力的表现。”拉希奥这次没有笑；他只是很认真地看着安度因，直到后者无法忍受转过头，“请不要让你的同情心妨碍到你的个人安全，乌瑞恩警探。”

“……然而她们是——”

“她们的爱情也仅仅是程序模拟。”

安度因气结。“随便你。”

如果可以他也想知道拉希奥是怎么做到那么冷血的。仿生人就一定不能拥有感情？他自己还是一个呢。他摊上的都是些什么搭档啊？

当然，正在暗自生气的安度因并没有注意到拉希奥看向他的眼神。

06

“仿生人会梦到电子羊吗？”

“我不知道。我……没做过梦。”

“你刚才犹豫了一下。”安度因随意地指出拉希奥语气里的停顿，但显然没有过于在意。黑发青年没有回答，于是他们又陷入了沉默中。

“有时候，”金发青年突然再次开口，“我会怀疑自己存在的真实性。”

“我要怎么知道自己是一个活着的人，而不是一个以为自己是人的仿生人，或者处在某个人的梦境里呢？”

拉希奥没有立刻答话。如果此刻安度因正看着他，他大概会注意到仿生人脸上一瞬间的动摇。

“你知道的安度因，古人类对你的这种思考也有一个有趣的看法。”他最后平静地说道，“他们会说你想得太多，吃得太少。你需要更多的肌肉，跟你的同事们比起来你看上去就像簇一吹就倒的野草。”

安度因翻了个白眼。

07

调查进行得顺利；他们很快就理出了一些必要的线索，而它们似乎指向了靠着仿生人进行活动的国际犯罪组织。情况听起来很危险，但安度因并没有过于在意；他已经全身心地投入了对真相的发掘中。对此警署提出了让拉希奥暂时住到安度因家里以保证警探的安全，而后者有些出乎意料地直接同意了。

于是拉希奥在安度因的茶几上看到了一张泛黄的旧照片，他迅速识别出了上面的人。“吉安娜·普罗德摩尔，模控生命前任技术总监；吉恩·格雷迈恩，警署仿生人专案组探员，现任组长；以及瓦里安·乌瑞恩——”

“——仿生人专案组前任组长，明星探员。”安度因端着红茶从厨房走出来，表情不甚明晰，“卒于2025年。”

“我的资料库告知我你那时也在那辆事故车上。”

“是的。那年我15岁，本来父亲是想带着我去爬山散心——”

“结果遭到了犯罪分子的伏击报复，只有你活了下来。之后你被格雷迈恩和普罗德摩尔女士养大——”

“——”

“这不是你的错。”仿生人的声音意料之外地温和，“你的父亲会为现在的你感到自豪的。”

“……你要是能把这个语气用来审问犯人就好了。有点人道主义精神。”

“你是我搭档，他们是犯人。要区别对待。”

“那些人也不一定完全没有希望——”

“为了你的安全，我更愿意这么假设。”

“哦，得了吧。”

08

他们在电视塔调查最新的一起案件，他们的目标似乎越来越急躁了。这也许会是一件好事，这意味着犯人会露出更多的马脚——

事实是，安度因完全想错了。

枪声响起的那刻他和拉希奥隔了一个楼层，当他冲上楼时他只看到了扔在地上的一把冲锋枪和捂着伤口倒在地上的拉希奥，蓝血正从他的伤口里不断涌出——

不。

不对。

红色？

安度因僵住了。

从拉希奥伤口里涌出的并不是蓝色的液体，而是有着铁锈味的深红色液体——那是属于人类的鲜血，那一刻黑发青年挣扎着呼吸的样子显得无比真实。

但这不对，拉希奥是——

错误。错误？

你是谁，我是——

“安度因——”倒在血泊中的人挣扎着开口，“小……心……背……”

安度因想要转身，然而已经迟了。有人往他的后脑敲了一棒子，他倒在地上，只看见了拉希奥惊恐而不甘的眼神。

08.5

小时候的他是整个街区里年龄最大的孩子，所以自然成了孩子里的小霸王，每天蹲在其他孩子放学的路上，戴着个黑龙面具吓唬他们。屡试不爽。他很嘚瑟。

然而有一天，他用同样的套路却没能吓住一个金发小男孩。那个男孩只是愣了一下，就笑了起来。这让他很不高兴。

“我是黑龙的儿子！你应当害怕我！”

“但你并不是一头龙啊。”男孩笑着说。

……嗯，看在男孩这个可爱的份上，他不会现在就揍他一顿然后抢走他的棒棒糖。

金发男孩的父亲是个警探，他不喜欢自己的儿子和街区里的小霸王玩，但不管怎么样男孩还是会偷偷溜出来找他。他们亲如手足。

后来他们进了同一所小学，同一所初中。

他对他说：“等我长大了，我要买一辆房车，带你一起去旅行。”

“……听起来像是私奔。”

“你这么理解也没问题。”

“嘿！”

他们笑着许下稚嫩的诺言。然而在那个男孩15岁那年，他就这样从他的生活中消失了，再也没有回来。

他收到的只有一个黑色的信封。

他大学毕业，他加入SI7。他等了十三年，才与他再次相见。

他不会放手了。

绝不。

09

拉希奥从遥远的梦境中醒来。

他看到医院惨白的天花板，感觉到自己脸上的氧气罩的存在。

他看到了警署的局长，格雷迈恩和普罗德摩尔女士。

“……安度因在哪？”

吉安娜伸手制止了马上要发作的吉恩。“你做得已经很好了，孩子。你努力保护了他——”

“不，安度因在哪……”

她的脸上出现了犹豫。“……我们不知道具体的位置——”

“但我们知道的是——他们带走了他。”

10

“所以你真的什么都不知道？”

希尔瓦娜斯居高临下地看着面前被五花大绑的金发青年，后者则一声不吭怒视着她。

“可悲的小狮子，被他们坑了还不知道自己是怎么死的呢。”号称“女妖之王”的女人终于忍不住笑了起来。

“我相信吉恩和吉安娜。至于你，没有资格这么说我的家人。”

“是吗？”她的脸上露出了一个近乎狰狞的微笑，“那么，你就好好看看——”

她示意下属为青年松绑，接着一把拧过安度因的手腕，无视了后者吃痛的呼声；她蛮狠地将他的手摁到一台奇怪的仪器下——

安度因震惊地看着自己的皮肤缓慢褪去，露出了下面的——

银白色的金属。

什么？

【情境模拟错误。重启中——】

他的眼前一片红色。

【系统错误。大量乱码发生中——】

“愚蠢的孩子，你大概还以为自己是个人类呢。然而事实呢——”

“你早就死了。”

“现在的你只不过是一个复制品，一个可悲的赝品。”

“现在，你知道你是谁了吗——世上唯一的一台AW001？”

10.5

“好，我们要准备最后的人格测试了。准备好了吗，吉恩？”

得到灰发男人沉默的点头之后，吉安娜转向了她的控制台。她飞快地向仪器中输入各种指令，在按下启动键的时候犹豫了一下，但最终下定了决心——

“系统启动中。”

面前的观察室里，各种各样的屏幕开始闪烁。一个金发青年缓缓睁开了眼睛。

“早上好，AW001。昨晚睡得如何？”

“我休息得不错。”青年转向她，自然地回答。很好。这看起来是一个不错的开始。

接下来是惯常的提问——电车问题，哲学讨论，诸如此类。AW001的记忆在每晚都会重置，因此吉安娜不担心作弊之类的问题。他的表现很不错。自我意识、同理心、同情心、共感、智力——都没有问题。

但是今天，吉恩·格雷迈恩为他准备了一个特殊问题。

“AW001。假设你现在是A国的领袖。你有一个邻国叫做H国。A国与H国关系紧张，摩擦不断。某天H国领袖带兵进攻你的一座重要城市，并且将其烧毁，导致平民丧生；同时H国正研制大规模生化武器，并打算将其利用到战争中。你的属下要求你进行反击，并且可以的话灭绝H国。你会怎么做？”

面前的青年犹豫了一下。“那个……不能谈判吗？我是说，对方不可能无缘无故攻打我方吧，也许坐下来谈一谈会解决问题？”

“没有和谈的希望。对方拒绝和谈。”

“除了领袖之外的高级官员呢？总有几个——”

“重申，没有任何和谈希望。”

“那——我会予以反击。打到他们愿意谈为止。但我不会灭绝他们——”

“你在攻打他们的时候，势必会看到无数的伤亡，可能是平民也可能是士兵。你的感受是？”

“我——会痛苦。自责。如果早点发现对方的动向，也许有办法避免这场战争——”

……

数小时的测试后，AW001重新回到了关机状态，他的记忆将在7小时候再一次重置。

“我们成功了。”

吉安娜捂住脸，泣不成声。吉恩拍了拍她的肩，眼眶却也有些红了。

“我们成功了。”

“这就是他，是安度因——”

“我们救下那个他了，瓦里安……”

11

“这些我都知道。”拉希奥不耐烦地打断了面前的人质，“吉安娜因为违反人工智能研究条例被模控生命踢了，安度因被告知自己在车祸后昏迷了5年并且失去了大部分记忆，blah blah blah。我问的是希尔瓦娜斯要他做什么？”

面前的混混瞪了他一眼。“我以为你们条子都是高智商人群？这都不知道——”

拉希奥继续拿枪指着他，面无表情地狠狠用鞋跟碾过他的裆部，SI7的审讯室里响彻着混混的尖叫声。“我靠——行吧行吧我说！那个机器人身上的情感模拟和情境模拟程序都是最先进而且独一无二的，她想要那些技术好自己发财——”

“她在哪？”

“我不知道——靠！别踩了别踩了！她、她在旧城区的废弃办公大楼——”

拉希奥抠动扳机，一枪崩了那个人质，转头就走。

“小子，稍微注意点！”耳机里传来了格雷迈恩暴躁的声音，“肾上腺素或许能让你多撑一会儿，但是——”

他面无表情地扯下耳机扔在地上，转身向外奔去。

12

新暴风城的夜风总是冷得要命。

拉希奥拉开办公楼天台的门时几乎感觉不到自己的双手，但他毫不在乎。他的一切注意力、一切思想，都在前面的那个身影上——

“安度因！”

金发的青年缓缓转身看向他；拉希奥意识到他身上大部分的仿生皮肤都已经剥落，半个右脸的机械零件暴露在外。然而那双蓝色的眼睛——那双蓝眼睛，他们仍像以前那样——

“安度因！”他一个箭步冲上去紧紧抱住他，却被后者一把推开。

“请不要以这个名字称呼我。”

“可是——”

“我——是一个复制品。我什么都不是。我……是谁？”

拉希奥感觉自己的喉咙哽住了，他的银舌头此生头一次彻底打了结。他该说些什么才好？

“……但是对我而言，你始终都是我的安迪啊。”

仿生人看了他一眼，什么都没有说。

“求你了，安度因——你仔细想想啊……我们说好了的。长大之后要一起坐我的房车去旅行的——”

没有回应。他们继续僵持着。

就在拉希奥快要彻底绝望时，安度因开口了——

“太晚了。”

“什么？”

“太晚了，拉希奥。”他的声音破碎，“没有希望了。”

“他们对你做了什么？！”

“30.570公斤新型液态炸药，代替蓝血进入循环系统。具有腐蚀性。一旦核心被腐蚀立即引爆。新暴风城将被夷为平地——”

“……我们还有多久？”

“6.98分钟。”

不。不。他不想再失去他了。他强迫自己冷静下来。

“听着，安度因。他们既然能把炸药灌到你身体里这里肯定也有可以把炸药引出来的设施。跟我走，我们下去找找，还有希望——”

“不行。太晚了。仪器从启动至正常运作至少需要5分钟，引流则需要10.43分钟，并且希尔瓦娜斯在撤离前销毁了所有的重要仪器——”

“……该死！”拉希奥绝望地揪着自己的头发。为什么总是这样？

仿生人仍然只是盯着他，没有回答。拉希奥听到自己的声音在夜风中颤抖：“……对不起。”

“安迪，对不起——”

“这不是你的错。”安度因轻轻打断了他，这一瞬间他似乎终于认出他了。

“拉希奥，我需要你做一件事。”

13

仿生人会梦到电子羊吗？

没有人知道这个问题的答案。

当吉恩·格雷迈恩带人赶到拉希奥最后的定位显示的位置时，天台上已经再见不到他的身影；在地上的只有一个严重损毁的仿生人和被毁坏的核心。

吉安娜·普罗德摩尔试图重新取得这个仿生人所承载的数据，却发现所有的数据都被清除。

格雷迈恩指着天发誓要把那个犯罪组织全部送下地狱，然而于事无补。

这一次，他们终于永远失去了他。

终于。

FIN

“嗯……这就是你买的房车？拜托你到底会不会收拾啊？家具哪有这样摆的？”

“有什么问题吗？”

“空间利用完全不合理啊。”

“唔，那要不我们到了哪个休息站之后你指挥我收拾一下？”

“……也行。不好意思了，实在帮不到你——”

“没事没事。”

拉希奥看向副驾驶位，露出一个微笑，而座位上浅蓝色的全息投影低下头不好意思地抓了抓脑袋。

“准备好了？”

“嗯。”


End file.
